


Monk business

by zaddy_123



Category: Futa - Fandom, Futanari - Fandom, muscle - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Asian Character(s), Buddhism, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Cum Inflation, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Huge Dick, Inflation, Japanese, Japanese Culture, Large Cock, Love, Love Confessions, Monastery, Monks, Mountains, Muscle, Muscles, Muscular Futa, Penis Size, Shemale, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Womb Inflation, cumflation, cunt buster, monster cock, robes, womb, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: A new monk named Kiya gets admitted to the monastery to begin her new life. She meets her mentor, Kokoro, a tall, toned woman with a big surprise down low. Over the course of a few weeks, something strange starts happening. Kokoro starts to have feelings for her student. Sometimes Kokoro would get hard just thinking about Kiya, and little did she know, this cute girl was getting the same ideas.
Relationships: futa on female - Relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Monk business

Kiya was 5 foot 4, a cute little teen with sweatpants and a hoodie. She walked up to the monastery and knocked on the door. Her first day of her new life as a monk, it was exciting. She couldn’t wait. She knocked on the door and the tall monk opened the door. It was a woman. She had a shaved head, she was 6 foot 3, slightly muscular, and had big tits squeezed inside her orange robes. 

“Hello there, you must be Kiya. I’m Kokoro, welcome to our monastery, I’m going to be your mentor to get you started here,” she said, smiling down at the little girl.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kiya…but you already knew that,” she giggled.

Kokoro welcomed her inside. First, Kokoro went over all of the rules of the monastery. In this monastery, there were only 7 people. It was located on a mountain, about a mile long walk from the peak. They had internet, but it was slow and people were dissuaded from using it for pleasure. There were a few other unimportant rules because they are not critical to the plot, but monks were sworn to celibacy, it was thought to be hindering to achieving enlightenment. Even masturbation was considered a breach in celibacy, and Kokoro followed the rules to the letter, she was a respected individual among the few monks that lived in the monastery.

They got Kiya into some robes, she would no longer need her other clothes, and they were burned. Kiya knew this, which was why she wore her least favorite clothes. Kokoro went into the other room as Kiya took off her pants, panties, and bra. Her tits popped out, they weren’t big, but they were manageable and cute. Kiya pulled up the orange robes and went to Kokoro.

“Great, they suit you well,” Kokoro said. Kiya smiled.

They have a long first day, a few meditation techniques, she learned the ways of Buddhism. Kokoro told Kia that they are vegetarians. They eat all vegetarian food except for eggs or food made with eggs. They only two meals a day, once at sunset, and another at sunrise, and that mealtimes were solitary. She told Kiya to eat her meal while watching the sun go down over the horizon. 

After a few weeks, Kokoro started having feelings for Kiya. It was when they had a funny conversation, Kiya laughed and Kokoro liked her smile. The cute 20 year old girl was having a good time, finally. That made something change in Kokoro, she didn’t like this feeling. It was attachment, and it was forbidden. She wanted to say something, maybe give Kiya a different mentor. She was going to talk to Amar about them, but she didn’t want him to be ashamed of her. But then she remembered that it was okay to have these feelings, as long as she didn’t act on them. One time in the temple, Kiya noticed the bulge under Kokoro’s robes, but said nothing. They never spoke of it. 

Kokoro sighed and went to go meditate. She was interrupted about an hour later by Kiya.

“Hello Kokoro!” Kiya said.

“Good evening Kiya, shouldn’t you be meditating?” Kokoro said, facing the wall with her eyes still closed.

“I did, for 2 hours,” Kiya said.

“Good. I’m glad, no go back and continue until supper time.”

“But what about my training? You said you would help me enter the spirit world.”

“You’re right Kiya. I did say that, but I didn’t say I would help you get there today. We do that on Friday, at noon.”

“The way you phrased it made it sound like you meant today,” Kiya said.

Kokoro sighed, “I’m truly sorry Kiya, it was not my intention to mislead you. At least now you know.”

“But Kokoro–”

“Enough, Kiya,” Kokoro snapped, “Please, continue meditating on your own.”

Kiya looked down and left the room, annoyed. Kokoro was a wise and loving mentor, but she was strict. Kokoro sighed and put her face in her hands. She didn’t want to be the strict mentor she was, but sometimes it was necessary. she felt her cock throb and lengthen, bulging up in her pants. They tightened and Kokoro groaned. She pulled her cock straight so it would comfortably go down her left leg, then shrink back down when she got a hold of herself. Kokoro tried some breathing exercises and her boner went soft. Kokoro, despite being in her mid-40s, still had her cock run on a hair-trigger like it did in college. It was embarrassing, but then again, some men and futas her age couldn’t get it up. Unfortunate it wasn’t going to be used properly, although that wasn’t all true. In bed, Kokoro had practiced for years, how to ejaculate without stimulation. Her meditation skills had helped her. With a lot of focus, she could become erect and ejaculate, all over. She was proud of herself, since she technically wasn’t masturbating, it wasn’t breaking any rules.

Kokoro sat there in her room, meditating, although it was difficult. All she could think about was how she snapped at Kiya a few minutes ago, that wasn’t the Buddhist way, she decided to get up and go apologize. She walked out of the monastery to the large flat stone that Kiya had always meditated on.

“Kiya.”

“Hello…Abbot Kokoro.”

“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to snap at you. That’s not the way of the eightfold path.”

Kiya opened her eyes and looked at Kokoro, the tall woman was half-Japanese, half-European, compared to Kiya who was completely Japanese. Kiya admired her big breasts in her orange robes, her toned body, her rosy cheeks and her round shaved head. Kiya had dreams about this woman. Ever since see saw Kokoro’s bulge, Kiya couldn’t stop thinking about her.

“It’s okay, Kokoro. And I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have barged in on your meditation, especially since you’re and Abbot here,” Kiya said.

Kokoro smiled and blushed, “Well, I’m not meditating anymore. I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me?”

“Really?”

“Yes, like I said before, the Spirit World is for Friday. But today, we go to the top of the mountain, again.”

“A mile walk?” Kiya groaned.

“You’ve done it before, you can do it again. You’re a strong young woman, Kiya. Besides, long walks build character.”

“Yes ma’am.”

They said very little as they climbed the steps. It was a brutal hike, and Kokoro didn’t stop once. Kiya worked hard to keep up, climbing up the steps like Po in Kung Fu Panda. A cold breeze went over Kokoro’s bald head. Head shaving was a personal choice, and Kiya wasn’t ready for that commitment yet.

“Alrighty,” Kokoro said.

Kiya practically fell down on her back, panting. They were at the top of the mountain, in the pavilion. It had a concrete foundation with mahogany wood. Kokoro had helped build it long ago. In the center was a picnic table. The sun was nearly setting in the distance. The Himalayas covered the entire landscape. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it,” Kokoro said, staring at the horizon.

Kiya got up and looked up, “Yeah, yeah it is.”

They sat down and watched it for a few minutes.

“Kiya, I brought you up here for a few reasons,” Kokoro said, “Do you think you can guess what they are?”

Kiya sighed, “Well, we’re certainly far away from the monastery, and nobody else is up here, it’s pretty discreet”

“Yes, all of those are correct.”

“So then you’re here to tell me something private then?” Kiya asked.

“Yes I am,” Kokoro said, she got up and looked out at the horizon, “Kiya, you are not the first student I’ve mentored. I have had many of them, but with you, I feel different,” Kokoro cringed and looked down, avoiding Kiya’s gaze.

“I know,” Kiya said, “You have feelings for me don’t you?”

“Yes…I do,” Kokoro said, she looked at Kiya.

“Well, it’s not against the rules unless you act on them right?” Kiya said.

“Yes, that is true.”

Kiya got up and put her hand on Kokoro’s hand. Kokoro gasped slightly and looked down at Kiya.

“Kokoro, I’m in love with you. The day I met you, I felt something special, and I’ve been holding back,” The cold wind blew in Kiya’s hair.

Kokoro took Kiya’s face in her hand. Kiya stood up on her tippy toes and Kokoro craned her neck down. Their warm lips touched and they kissed, passionately. They went through the motions, but neither of them pulled back, Kiya put her arms around Kokoro’s neck, Kokoro grabbed Kiya by the butt and lifted her up, placing her on the table. The cool mountain air was nothing compared to the heat they were generating. The kiss became ferocious. Kiya started to grab her lovers big tits and Kokoro pulled away before it became too much.

“Wait, we shouldn’t be doing this,” she said.

“Why not?” Kiya asked.

“Because it’s wrong,” Kokoro said.

Kiya sighed, “I want you Kokoro, I want you to rut me like an animal. I care about this culture but I also care about you, and that shouldn’t be a crime.”

Kokoro sighed, “But what about enlightenment?” 

“Do you have to be celibate to achieve enlightenment?” Kiya asked.

“Well no,” Kokoro said.

“Then fuck me,” the little monk got up, took off her robes, and laid them over the table. 

Kokoro stared at her, practically drooling and stroking the giant bulge in her pants. Kiya’s blue eyes twinkled and her luscious brown hair blew in the wind. Down below, her bush was neatly trimmed, her purple little Japanese twat was tight and open, ready for fucking. Pussy juice was already dripping down her leg. Her soft tits were perked up and she was ready to be bred.

“Do you like what you see?” Kiya asked.

“Yes, I do,” Kokoro said

“Take what’s yours,” Kiya said. 

Kokoro dropped her robes to the ground, revealing her giant double K cup breasts. They were nearly as big as melons. She was nicely toned, strong abs and big biceps, but not totally huge muscles. Her legs were like a horse’s legs, powerful and strong. The only hair on her body was her eyebrows. Her pubes, her ass, her pits, her balls, her legs, and her head were all shaved and waxed. Her 16 inch monster pointed towards Kiya’s face. A glob of precum was dripping at the pink cockhead. Underneath, her heavy nuts were throbbing. They were twice the size of baseballs, soft and sweaty, ready to unload a liter of sperm.

“Wow,” Kiya said.

“You think you can handle it?” Kokoro asked.

“Oh yeah. I want you to break into my womb with that monster,” Kiya said.


End file.
